YPC5GG04
is the 4th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'', and also the 198th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Urara forgets her script for a big audition and it becomes a race against time to get it back! Summary Syrup delivers letters from Milk to Natts House when he spots Urara practicing. Nozomi mentions how Urara has been put in a top ten list, out of five-thousand people over the country. This will be the final audition for the movie she's trying for, and if she passes she will get the role. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee presented his report to the secretary. He said the Pretty Cure were different from what he remembered. He went to put the reports and bumped to Scorp. He called him various names pretending not to remember his true name when Scorp teleported. Suddenly the Fairies sense a Palmin nearby and everyone goes to get it, except for Urara who remains inside, trying to take a photo of it as it floats by. Washion suddenly appears and she is forced to drag him outside before he sees anything, but she is unaware of her forgotten script as everyone wishes her luck as she leaves. By the time Urara reaches her destination, she realizes her script isn't there. At Natts House, Nozomi and the Fairies realize this as well and quickly take off to deliver it. As Urara is given her number she notices her turn is getting closer. Everyone rushes to deliver the script when Scorp suddenly attacks. He summons a Hoshina from the ground, so the girls hand the script over to Syrup so that he can deliver it. He takes off while they transform, allowing Scorp to change into his monster form and a fight ensues. With minutes to spare before her audition, Urara got the script back from Syrup. He told her to look at it really quick, but she claims to know everything that is there. He expressions confusion, asking why she would need it in that case, and Urara reveals that everyone wrote advice on it to give her the courage. Syrup is surprised by this, and Urara asks him why nobody else came, and he explains what happened just as her turn arrives. He tells Urara to go on, but when she does she is unable to say her lines out of concern for her friends. She quickly runs from the stage and exits, meeting up with Syrup again. Just as things look bleak for the Cures, Urara and Syrup arrive. She tells them that she got out from her Audition because of her worry for them and transforms into Cure Lemonade. Together they fight and Urara uses her brand new Prism Chain attach to defeat the Hoshina and Scorp escapes. Later, Washio shows up and Urara apologizes for taking off so suddenly. However, he isn't mad at all- saying there will be other chances. After he takes off, the girls spot the Palmin from earlier and Urara quickly gets a picture of it to reveal the Palmin to be King Donuts. Major Events *Cure Lemonade uses Prism Chain for the first time. *King Donuts is revealed as a Palmin captured by Urara. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Milk *King Donuts Villains *Scorp *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Washio Kouta Trivia * The fight choreography and cinematography for the battle between the five Pretty Cures and Scorp in this episode would be reused in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! for the first fight between the Fresh Pretty Cure team and Fusion. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!